The Miracle
by DawnMax43
Summary: Caroline was currently between boyfriends when it happened. When she found out that she was pregnant. She didn't know who was the father. But she was leaning more towards Klaus. What will happen to the baby? Who is the father? And who will help her raise it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Caroline, where have you been?" i heard someone say behind me. i turned around and i saw Tyler running up to me.

"Hey, Tyler. Oh, i was just out shopping for stuff." i said as i tried to hide my purse from his eye sight.

"Stuff like what?" he asked me as he took the bags in my hand away from me so that he could carry them for me. i let him take the bags and carry them for me but when he tried to take my purse, i wouldn't let him.

"Just stuff for Rebekah." i said quickly. "She needed some stuff for Matt's birthday party that she couldn't get and she asked me to get it for her." i put on my fake smile and pretend like everything is okay. i hear my phone vibrate in my purse and i quickly take it out. i read the message and it was just Elena. She texted,_ Hey. Why is it taking so long? _i looked back up at Tyler and sighed.

"Well, i should go... and help Elena... and Rebekah with the party. I'll see you later." i said quickly as i grabbed the bags back from Tyler and then started to walk away. Before i was able to get very far, i bumped into the one person i really didn't want to see. Klaus Michelson.

"Hello love." he said to me with a smirk. Tyler came up behind me and grabbed on to my arm and pulled me close. "I see you're taking the puppy out fir a walk." Klaus said as he leaned down to get the bags that i dropped when i bumped into him. he handed me the bags and smiled at me. i heard my phone vibrate and i took it out again and checked the messages again. this time it was Bonnie. She texted, _Did you get it?_

"Um, as much as i would love to... talk to you both... but i got to go and help with the party." i said as i snatch the bags from Klaus and wave bye to them.

"Caroline, you are not going off by yourself. Especially not in his direction." Tyler said as he grabbed my arm. i dropped my phone and i couldn't really do anything about it because we were in the middle of town. But something had to be done about his arm. With my free hand, I gripped his arm tightly and made him let go of me. Then i whipped him around and sent him flying away from me. He crashed into one of the store's outside walls. Tyler looked at me with shock.

"Look, i'm sorry but I'm really in a hurry." I looked at him "But I don't have time for your jealous, Tyler." i said as i kept walking like nothing happened. _What the hell? I was never able to do tht before. Tyler usually overpowered me. _

"Um, love? Your phone?" Klaus said as he leaned down to pick up my phone. His voice snapped me but to reality. I turned back to him and took my phone back.

"Thanks, Klaus. I'll see you later." I said as I started to leave and go back to my car.

"Why? What is so special about him?" I heard Tyler ask me. I see Klaus smirk in the corner of my eye.

I looked over my shoulder and said, "I'll see you later, too. Matt's party is at Klaus's house."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, guys." I said as I walked into the Michelson Mansion. Rebekah, Bonnie, and Elena all look up from what they were doing and looked up at me. They were instantly next to me.

"Did you get the stuff for the party?" Rebekah asked me and I handed the bags to her.

"Why were you so late? You said that you would be quick?" Elena asked me. I went to the couch and sat down.

"Did you get the box?" Bonnie asked me. I lifted up my hand and pointed to my bag. She walked over to my bag and opened it up. She grabbed the box that was inside and walked over to me.

"So why were you late? Did you run into my brother or the pup?" Rebekah asked me as she looked through the bags that I bought.

"Both. And his name is Tyler." I answered as I looked at her. Elena was putting up decorations and Bonnie was reading the directions on the box.

"Since when do I care?" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, the box says that it will take about five minutes." Bonnie said. I just leaned back on the couch. _Why is it me? I can't be. I not even alive. _I think to myself. But, I was brought out of my thoughts when Bonnie cleared her throat. "Well, we should do it now before the party." She said as she handed me the box back. I looked at it then took the test out and went to the bathroom. When I came back out, I put the stick on the coffee table and set a timer for five minutes. I sat back on the couch as I waited for the time to pass by. This was the longest five minutes of my life. When the timer went off, everyone froze in place and gathered around me.

"Would one of you look at it?" I asked. I leaned back up.

"I will." Elena said as she looked at it. She looked at me with wide eyes of shock and put it back down. I just put my head in my hands.

"How did this happen?" Bonnie asked me as she put her hand on my back.

"I have no idea. I'm dead, this can't happen." I said as I start to cry.

"Well, did Nik do this or Tyler?" Rebekah asked.

"I have no idea. It might have been Klaus because was the last one I was with." I said as I think back.

"What do you mean Klaus? You have never been with him, have you?" Elena yelled. I just looked up at her. "Really, Care? Really?"

"Oh like you have any room to talk." Rebekah snapped back.

"At least, I didn't get..."

"Shut up" I yelled and slammed my fist into the table and hear it crack. Elena backed up a little. "I know what I did was wrong but what am I going to do? I can't go up to them and say I'm pregnant but I don't know whose the father, now can I?"

"No, I guess not." Elena said as she sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'What am I going to do?" i said as i laid my head down. i looked up at the ceiling. I heard Rebekah's phone go off. i saw her pick up her phone, in the corner of my eye. "Who is it, Beka?" i asked her.

"It's my brother." she said as she decided if she should answer it.

"Which one?" Elena asked.

"Caroline's baby daddy." Rebekah said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, answer it. you know he is just going to keep calling." I said as I got up to get a drink. she rolled her eyes and then nodded in agreement. then answered her phone.

"Hello, Nik." she said with a fake happy voice. I grabbed myself one of their wine glasses and got out some of their old wine and poured me a glass. "We are just putting up decorations for the party." i saw Elena take the test and go outside to get rid of it. "Caroline is here helping and no, Elijah and Kol are not here."

I took a sip of the wine and then i felt someone behind me. "Really, it doesn't look like she's helping." I sucked in the wine and it went down the wrong pipe. I started to choke on the wine. "Sorry, love, didn't mean to scare you." He said as he moved out from behind me and ended his call.

"You never scare me but you did startled me." I said as I tried to stop coughing. I saw him smirk as he sat down on the couch. "Wipe that smirk on your face." I tossed the Bottle of wine to Bonnie and she took a sip of it.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nik? I told all of you to stay out while we are decorating." Rebekah said as she took the wine bottle from Bonnie.

"I know but i wanted to come and help." Klaus said with a big grin on his face.

"Or did you want to spend time with Caroline?" Elena said as she walked back inside. Rebekah tossed the bottle at Elena but she couldn't catch it and i flashed over and cot it before it hit the ground. "Sorry." she said while she shrugged her shoulders. I saw Rebekah roll her eyes and walked over to where Klaus was sitting and sat down. Klaus was just watching me as I took a drink from the bottle and handed it to Elena. "Yes, we all know your secret, Klaus. All you want to do is come here and flirt with Caroline. Well, it's not going to work she is way to good for you." Elena just couldn't shut up fast enough. I looked at her before she continued and then she shut her mouth. I grabbed the bottle from her and walked back to the kitchen and set the bottle down.

"Well, actually, I just really wanted to help out with Matt's party." Klaus said as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and glanced at Rebekah.

"Fine, then you can go to the grill and get the ice." Rebekah finally said.

"Fine." He sighed and took one last glanced at me and then left to go get the ice. When I heard his car door close, I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh my god, that was intense." Bonnie said as she started hanging up some decorations.

"Yea, it was. How the hell am I suppose to him or Tyler about this?" I said as I pointed to my stomach. I lifted the wine bottle up and took a drink of it.

"Shouldn't you lay off the wine? You know for the baby." Elena asked.

"What baby? I'm dead. How do I even have this baby inside of me?" I yelled as I heard cracking glass.

"How about Elena and I go look through the grimores and see what we can find on what happened and you and Rebekah can finish the decorations. How does that sound?" Bonnie said.

"Yea, I think that will help." I said as I put the bottle back down. I heard it continue to crack until it just shattered before our very eyes. "Please hurry." And with that they left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bonnie POV**

Elena and I got to my house and I unlocked the door. We walked over to the bookshelf to the witch's section and pulled them out one at a time and began reading to see what was could find.

"How exactly do we find something like this?" Elena asked me as she took one of the book's and began to read.

"I don't know but we got to for Caroline." I answered. I started to read the first page.

"I know." She said as she turned the page. Then her eyes went wide. "Hey, I think I found something."

"Let me see it." I look at the book. "It's like a story of the original family and a vampire." Elena leaned in to see what it said.

"It says that long time ago, the original family was made into vampires and the hybrid met this girl named Sophie. He fell in love with her and he made her into a vampire and then she got pregnant. Sophie loved the hybrid so much that she told him right away. At first he didn't believe her and then he listen hard and heard the heartbeat of the child. And he was happy to start a family with her. But then his mother found out about it and knew something had to be done. So she cut out the baby from Sophie's body and then sealed the hybrid's werewolf gene with the baby's blood." I read. I looked at Elena and she looked at me.

"And then...?" She asked me.

"And then nothing. It cut off." I said as I tried to look for more of the story but couldn't find any.

"Whose book is this?" She asked as she tried to read it again.

I filled the book but to the front cover and read the name. My eyes grew wide. "We have to tell Caroline right now."

"Why?" she asked as she looked at the book cover. There is big black letters was the name Sophie.


	3. Chapter 3

Charter 3

**Normal POV**

I had lots of things still on my mind when I hung up the rest of the decorations. i thought my head was going to exploded with every question going through my mind. _What is going to happen? How am I going to explain it to my mom? Who am I going to tell first; Klaus or Tyler? How was I going to tell them? _and stuff like that. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that someone was behind me. "Hello, love." I gasped and jumped back. "Wow, two for two. You must be jumpy today." Klaus said as he put the ice on the counter.

"Shut up. I'm not jumpy. you just have the worst timing." i said as I stepped away from decorations so the I can take a look at my work. I then turned back to my bottle of wine that I was drinking. I had to get a new one after I finished about five bottles.

"Wow, love, thirsty?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Klaus." I said quickly as I almost threw the bottle at him but i stopped myself and turned away from him. "I just have a lot on my mind." He must have thought that something was up because he was behind me in seconds with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tell me. I can listen." He said into my hair.

I sighed and was about to answer him when the front door swung open and in came Elena and Bonnie. "Caroline, We have something to tell you about the ba...oh, hello, Klaus." Elena yelled as she and Bonnie ran in then stopped when she was Klaus.

"You have something to tell about what?" Klaus asked as he brought me closer to him.

"The barque for Matt's party. oh yea. i almost forgot about that. Well, then get Beka and lets go to her room and talk there." I then pushed Klaus off of me. "I guess I have to go help with that. Um, see you at the party." I said then grabbed my drink and my cell then headed up stairs to Rebekah's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what did it say?" I asked Bonnie as I down on Beka's bed. I started to text Beka but before I could she already walked through the door. _  
_

"Well, it talked about the original family and this vampire that the hybrid turned and then some stuff." Elena looked to Bonnie for support. Bonnie took the book from Elena and looked at me.

"And?" Rebekah asked as she put her hand on my shoulder and sat on the bed. I placed my hand over hers and sighed.

"And then she became pregnant with the hybrid's baby. Then the hybrid's mother found out and then she cut out the baby and sealed his wolf side with the baby's blood." Bonnie explained.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Beka's eyes widen. "What? This happened before? But I don't even remember anything about that." she said as she walked over to the book and tried to read something. "Who was the vampire? What was her name?" she asked.

"Her name was Sophie and this is her spell-book." Bonnie added as she turned the book over and there was the name in big red letters.

"Wait...my baby is one of the reasons Klaus's wolf side was sealed? Does tht mean his seal is not completely broken?" I asked as my hand automatically went to my stomach. "Does that mean he will have to cut my baby out and spill her blood so that he will be completely unsealed?" Tears were suddenly in my eyes and my hole body started to shake.

"No, Caroline. That will never happen because I will never let it." Beka said as she put her arms around me and rocked me slowly.

"Yea, Care. We would let it happen either." Elena and Bonnie were on ether side of me. I started to breathe heavy and I tried to stop shaking. When I finally stopped, i felt myself smile.

"Well, can we figure this out tomorrow. 'Cause it is Matt's day, okay?" I said when I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes, we can do that for you, Care." Bonnie said as she picked up the spell book and put it in her bag.

"Just one more thing? How am I going to tell Klaus?" I said when I started to stand up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We finally got back down stairs after we were done talking and both of the hybrids were there in the room and then I started to feel a little sick. I put my right hand over my mouth and my left arm around my stomach. When i did that, my knees gave out and I started to fell to the ground but I didn't fall completely because there were a pair of strong arms around me. I looked up and saw Klaus as he walked me over to the couch and set me down. His blue eyes looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Love?" he asked me. but before i could answer him Tyler pushed Klaus out of the way and got in my face.

"Care, are you alright? Did something happen to you? Do you feel alright? Is anything Broken?" He asked as he grabbed my arms and my shoulders as if trying to see if I was okay. "Care, you have to answer me. I want to know if you are alright." His eyes looked into my eyes and I rolled my eyes at him and his stupidity and over-protectiveness. "Hey, I know you are blonde but you don't have to be so stupid." He said as he stood up. "Next time, fall near me so that I could catch you."

And that is where he crossed the line. "Look, sorry I didn't fall where you wanted me to. But even if I was closer to you, you still wouldn't of cot me." He eyes widened at that comment. Then I signed and added, "And yes, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy."

"Good now we have to start getting things done around here for the party. Which starts in..." Rebekah looked at her phone clock. "30 minutes. We have to hurry. We will be late." Beka said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the drama and made me start to focus on the more important matter of Matt's birthday. But I couldn't help but glance back at Klaus.


	4. Chapter 4

**30 Minutes Later**

"Okay, open the doors to the people and crack over the beer and crank up the music, it's party time." Beka yelled and we did as we were told. The mansion was fulled within minutes. Most were vampires and hybrids that Klaus invited and the humans were people that Elena and I invited. The first thing I did was wish Matt a happy birthday and after he thanked me, I went straight to the beer. I was in the middle of getting me a cup when one of the vampires came up behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"My name is Enzo." He said as he grabbed the cup from my hand and filled it up the rest of the way. He smiled at me and let go of my arm.

"Hi, Enzo. Can I have my drink back?" I asked as I held out my hand but he didn't give me the cup, he just smiled. Then he dropped the cup and let it fell to the ground.

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't be drinking stuff as this. What you need is the good stuff. The hard stuff." He said as he flashed away and was back within seconds with a bottle of hard liquor. "Shall we?" He held his hand out for me to take and I took it. He then led me away from the crowded area and outside in the back yard. We sat down on the rocks that were out there. He opened the bottle and gave me the first sip. He just kept looking at me and when I handed him the bottle, he said, "You are beautiful when the moonlight is shining on you."

"Thanks." I said as I leaned back on my hands. I looked up at the moon and started to think about other things.

"I never did get your name." He said as he took a sip of the bottle. I looked at him then.

"Do you really need my name? 'Cause after tonight, you might not even remember me." I said when I took the bottle from him and took a drink.

He smiled, "I would like to know what the prettiest girl's name is."

I smiled and answered him,"It's Caroline."

"What a beautiful name." He took a drink. "So what's your story?"

"My story?" I asked.

"Yea, how did you get turned?" He asked as he leaned back on his hands.

"Well, actually, I was forced into turning." I laid back on the rock. "It really wasn't my choice. I was technology just turned to be sacrificed for the sun and moon curse." I said as I looked up and the sky.

"Wow." He said. He leaned over me. "Well, I wouldn't let that happen. Not to someone as sweet as you." I looked at him and he looked at my eyes. He started to lean in closer. Close enough that our lips almost touched. I heard a growl somewhere behind us. Enzo was about to kiss me but i pushed him back. He looked at me with confusion. We leaned back up so that we were now sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I said. "I mean you are a sweet guy but I just can't."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked as he put his hand on my cheek.

"I just like someone else and I don't want to hurt him more than I already have." I looked at him.

He stood up and his face turned from sad to mad in two seconds flat. He grabbed my arm and forced me up. Then he swung me into a nearby tree. He held me there and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were red and full of want. Then he leaned down to my neck and bit down. I grasped as blood ran down my neck and into his mouth. I tried to get out of his hold but his grip tighten. He lifted up his head and let go with one hand and then bit it. I could hear him drink his own blood. He ripped his arm from his mouth and I saw the blood drip from his mouth. I could feel my fangs and my face start to turn. I think Enzo saw this because he smiled. He leaned in and forced his mouth on mine. I felt the blood that was in his mouth flow into mine. It tasted almost good but then I remembered what was happening. I started to fight his grip but he had no intent of moving anytime soon. I closed my eyes and I felt like it was over. For me and my baby. Then when all hope was gone, his grip was gone. I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone and started to spit out his blood as best as I can. I slide down to the ground and kept spitting out his blood. I looked down at the ground and started to throw up. I saw a shadow start to cast over me and I heard a voice that I recognized, "Are you alright, love?"

I looked up to see Klaus looking down at me. I throw up again and it was mostly blood. Klaus leaned down and put his hand on my back. "Hey, get your hands off of her. She has my blood in her so she is mine." Enzo said as he walked up to me and grabbed a hold of my arm again. I was quickly yanked up from the ground by Enzo and pulled away from Klaus. Klaus looked at Enzo and slowly stood up. He then put his hand on Enzo's wrist and pulled it off of my arm. He gripped Enzo's wrist and pulled him close.

"Don't." Was all that Klaus said and with that Enzo was on the other side of the yard. I wrapped my arms around my stomach because I knew that I was going to throw up again. But I didn't. Klaus was there by my side with his arms around me ready to catch me if I fall. His hands went automatically went to my stomach.

"Thank you, Klaus." I said as I looked up at him. "For saving me." He started to walk me over to the house and away from Enzo.

He smiled at me. He added, "So I heard that you like someone." I knew he just wanted to lighten the mood and make me smile. And it did.

"Shut up." I said as I playfully hit his arm.


End file.
